


Коллега

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пожалуй, эти несколько часов в лагере беженцев были самым лучшим временем для Ньюта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллега

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle-2016 для команды WTF Thomas Brodie-Sangster 2016

Ньют устало опустился на койку и смотрел на взбудораженных ребят. Он никогда не видел Ариса таким... открытым, таким счастливым. Он непрестанно улыбался и говорил без остановки — о Гарриет, о Соне, о девочках из их Лабиринта, которых тут оказалось достаточно много. Правая Рука вытащила их. Спасибо Томасу.

Фрайпан деловито осматривал предложенные им вещи, пока Минхо мылся в импровизированной ванне за шторкой. Конечно, лагерь беженцев — не база ПОРОКа, но Ньют радовался этим спартанским условиям намного больше, чем горячему душу и ломящемуся от яств столу. Тогда в воздухе ощущалось напряжение, сомнения терзали его. Тут же... сомнения не отступили, но этим людям он верил намного больше.

— Ньют, ты собираешься двигаться? — спросил Минхо. Он уже уступил место за шторкой Арису и даже успел одеться в выданные им теплые вещи.

— Да. Сейчас.

— Ну, давай. А мы пойдем поищем Томаса. — Они с Фрайпаном пошли к выходу. Спустя пять минут Арис, переодевшись и укутавшись в длинный шарф по самые уши, отправился искать девчонок. А Ньют выдохнул.

Наконец-то он один. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Последние пару недель были чересчур насыщены событиями. Ему не хватало покоя, не хватало времени наедине с собой. В Глэйде все было... проще. Не лучше, нет, просто — проще.

Сняв с себя рваную и окровавленную одежду, он отряхнул ее от песка (все еще песка, всюду был песок — сколько же его набралось на нем за этот опустошающий переход!) и критично осмотрел. Да, тряпки. Только на выброс. Или постирать и на перевязочный материал. По крайней мере, рубашку и шарф — точно. Надо будет спросить у девочек, нужно ли это.

Чистой воды ребята оставили немного, но ему хватило. Смыть с себя пыль и грязь было прекрасно. Как и влезть в новую одежду. В отличие от той, которую им выдали в ПОРОКе, эта едва ли была новой — на футболке, которую он надел под свитер, было заштопано плечо и подшит растрепавшийся низ. От этого она почему-то ощущалась еще уютнее и приятнее.

Ньют как раз сражался с шерстяным свитером — он запутался в рукавах, а голова никак не хотела влезать в высокий ворот. От входа в палатку послышался смешок, потом Ньют ощутил движение, и кто-то дернул его свитер вниз, помогая просунуть голову в ворот и руки в рукава.

— Вот так, — раздался негромкий и очень мягкий голос.

Проморгавшись, Ньют открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой одну из встретивших их девушек, Соню.

— Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарил он, одергивая свитер и робко улыбаясь. Соня широко улыбнулась в ответ.

— Не за что. Я думала, тут уже никого нет.

— Я именно поэтому тут так задержался. — Ньют спохватился и попытался пригладить воронье гнездо на голове. Стоять растрепанным и помятым перед красивой девушкой было неловко. Тереза в расчет не принималась, она была своим парнем.

Вообще, находиться рядом с девушками было непривычно. Странное, забытое давным-давно ощущение. Конечно, на базе ПОРОКа были девушки, и много, но Ньют с ребятами провели там слишком мало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к смешанным группам или познакомиться с кем-нибудь кроме своей компании.

— Тоже хочешь тишины? — понимающе спросила Соня.

— Да. Я Ньют, кстати. А то вас Арис представил, а...

— Вас тоже, только заочно. Арис рассказал про вас и как вы сбежали. — Она вновь улыбнулась, и Ньют почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Улыбка ей невероятно шла.

Ньют огляделся.

— Давно вы тут?

— Достаточно. Уже даже привыкли, так что даже, наверное, жаль покидать это все завтра.

— У нас так с Глэйдом было.

Соня повернулась и уселась на одну из коек, указав Ньюту на противоположную. Когда он устроился на одеяле, спросила:

— Вы оттуда недавно?

Ньют кивнул. А потом внезапно начал рассказывать:

— Я там провел больше двух лет. Мы наладили быт, исследовали Лабиринт. Я исследовал тоже, пока не... — Он кивнул на ногу. — Когда ушел из бегунов, Алби взял меня своим заместителем.

— Алби?

— Наш первый глэйдер. Наш лидер. Он умер.

— Тебе было тяжело одному?

Ньют помотал головой:

— Я недолго побыл лидером после. У нас все завертелось, Гэлли попытался убить Томми и Терезу, мы сбежали — и вот, добежали аж сюда. Томас нас привел. Порой мне действительно кажется, что в Глэйде было лучше. Тепло, даже ночью, — усмехнулся он, поежившись от сквозняка, потянувшего от входа — порыв ветра отдернул закрывавшее вход одеяло, впуская в палатку прохладный воздух. — Звезды, костер... отличные вечера. Спокойные. Если вопли гриверов за стеной не слушать.

— Вам с Глэйдом повезло, — хмыкнула Соня, наклоняясь вперед, упирая локти в колени и кладя подбородок на скрещенные руки. — У нас это была ледяная пустыня, и, поверь мне, я бы туда не вернулась ни за какие коврижки.

— Как же вы там выживали? — Ньют содрогнулся, только представив себе это — белоснежный пейзаж и отсутствие деревьев, животных и тепла...

— Кочевали. Мы исследовали Лабиринт все вместе. Переходили от стоянки до стоянки. Каждый месяц возвращались обратно к лифту — забрать еще припасов и новоприбывшую, и возвращались обратно. У нас за старшую была Гарриет. Я была ее заместителем. Твоя коллега, практически.

— Коллега, — улыбнулся Ньют.

Они проболтали с Соней остаток времени до обеда и собственно весь обед, после которого Соня пошла по каким-то своим делам, а Ньют присоединился к ребятам на скалах, старательно игнорируя подколки Минхо про то, что подобных тянет к подобным. Они сидели, изредка перебрасываясь фразами, и смотрели на открывающийся перед ними пейзаж. Ньют же практически неотрывно следил за юркой светловолосой фигуркой, мелькающей то тут, то там по всему лагерю. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо ему было так легко и так просто сходиться с людьми. Ну, кроме Томаса, но с ним невозможно не подружиться (хотя Гэлли бы с этим и поспорил). Впервые за последние недели Ньют был спокоен и счастлив.

Предательство Терезы оказалось неожиданным. И ударило больнее, чем та электрическая хрень, которой их оглушили. Как сейчас ощущал себя Томас, Ньют даже боялся представить. Впрочем, на размышления времени не осталось — события завертелись с невероятной скоростью, и все дальнейшие действия Ньют совершал на рефлексах, вбитых в тело почти тремя годами выживания в Лабиринте. Когда же берг с Авой и захваченными ребятами поднялся в небо, Ньют обессилено рухнул на землю. Он слишком рано расслабился. Слишком рано решил, что теперь все будет хорошо.

В пылу схватки он быстро потерял след Сони. Казалось, вот она была, по левую руку от них с Минхо, а потом... Когда берг улетел, унося с собою Минхо, Ньют некоторое время стоял, сглатывая слезы и держа Томаса — он будто с катушек слетел, рвался следом. Чуть-чуть успокоив друга и передав его на поруки Фрайпана, Ньют огляделся — горящие машины, разбитый лагерь... Где-то вдалеке мелькнула знакомая фигура и он ринулся туда:

— Гарриет! Гарриет!

Девушка отбросила разломанную винтовку, которую держала в руках, и посмотрела на него:

— Ньют?

— Ты не видела Соню?

Гарриет вздрогнула и, быстро-быстро моргая, отвернулась.

— Ее забрали.

Ньют почувствовал, как из-под ног ускользает земля. Судорожно вздохнув, он опустился на ближайший ящик и обхватил руками голову.

Где-то на периферии его сознания билась мысль, что лучше бы Томас тогда подорвал эту гранату.


End file.
